


The Forgotten Brother

by taramegareader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Except Fred and George, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Triwizard Tournament, Underage (But not really), Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), harry is Henrik mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramegareader/pseuds/taramegareader
Summary: Henrick Mikaelson was killed by wolves on that fateful night. What he didn’t know was that someone he loved with all his heart caused him to be attacked. Luckily, he doesn’t stay dead for long. He watched his siblings become the monsters that they were and vowed to never become like them. Little did he know that they would find him.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198
Collections: BooksToMonitor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! This is my first vampire diaries story so please be gentle. I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Someone to help me work out my mind would make me write faster. Also, I don’t know who Harry/Henrick will be in a relationship but leave a review to voice your opinion. It will be slash though. It could be character from Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter. Could even be a Mikaelson if they give a good argument. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!

The Forgotten Brother Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it was like to die? Harry knows, he knows the feeling of death very well. 

It moves slowly, every second seeming like hours. Blood would spill leaving a heavy haze of red. 

He has been killed many times. He has committed suicide more times than he could count.

He would great Death with open arms like a lover. After all the times he had died, he knew Death more than any other. Truly, at this point Death was the only thing that was constant in his life. 

That was funny, death being the most dependable and trustworthy in his life. 

What could he say? He was cursed ever since his birth. 

Which one you would ask? Well, his first one of course!

Harry knew his life now and accepted it. 

There was nothing he could do. 

All the pain and betrayal he has faced in his life left him a broken vessel. A beautiful work of art, but scars marred the surface making it worthless. 

Of course, he still felt emotions. Sorrow, pain, empathy, regret, all the fun ones that left you aching. It was only the more positive emotions that Harry was detached from. 

Lucky him. 

He wasn’t always this way. 

No, there was a time where he was the happiest person around. Always talking to people, picking flowers for the people he cared out, trying his best to do something for others to show he had purpose. 

But that all changed. 

Slowly, with every death he experienced he felt a small crack appear in his soul. 

Harry did not know why he decided to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Nostalgia, maybe? Or maybe it was just the most boring town he could think of and the last place he knew he could escape to. 

It was funny how attached one could be to their first resting place. 

He visits the area every couple hundred years or so. The deep forests and cool waters still leave traces on his skin. He likes to burrow into the soil by the creek and rest his eyes. 

It was peaceful. 

Too bad peace was something far from Harry’s grasp. 

When he first arrived in town, he knew he needed to come up with a good cover for the locals. Being a small town there was bound to be nosy neighbors and gossiping women. 

Due to his small size he could not lie about his age and claim to be an adult. So, he forged some paperwork to make him an emancipated fifteen-year-old teen. 

The goblins at Gringotts were happy to help forge the documents so he could live in the muggle world. For a small fee of course. 

You could always trust a goblin to put business first. 

After gold that is. 

He made a cover story about his parents dying while he was young and when he was finally old enough filed for emancipation after living with distant relatives who led busy work lives. 

He made enough money over the years to purchase entire countries and still not make a dent in his fortune. 

His vault manager, Ragnok, who just so happened to be the Gringotts bank manager did little more than blink when he complied with the mandatory blood test and his results were…interesting. 

Thankfully he managed to gain a semblance of a relationship with the goblin since he first met him when he was ‘eleven’. 

Ragnok grinned when he paid a small fee for goblins to take the gold from a few of the locations he stashed his wealth over the years to deposit in his vault. 

The goblin even gave him a version of a muggle credit card to use for purchase which would be taken out of his vault. 

Thoughtful, Ragnok is. 

Harry bought a house in a small secluded part of town that led into the woods not far from the creek he liked to visit. 

It was a beautiful two-story white lake house with green accents, a two-story double garage, an attached greenhouse, with a gazebo slightly down the path leading to the grass covered beach to the creek. 

And a fireplace. Couldn’t forget about the fireplace. 

He didn’t need so much space, but he could turn some of the bedrooms into a potions room, study, library, and maybe even a painting room. 

Harry always loved swimming in the creek. 

The older couple were surprised with the more than generous offer from the man and tried to argue over the price, but he said it was inheritance money and it was an investment. 

They eventually agreed after much debate and the older gentleman even convinced him of taking some of the sturdy wooden furniture in the house and even teaching him how to use the sawmill in the back to make his own creations. 

Harry agreed since wood working was something his older brother enjoyed doing and over the years, he couldn’t manage to shake his habit of carving wood and other activities. 

Harry went up the staircase in his house to lay on his modest sized bed. 

The moonlight from the window only highlighting his incredibly pale skin, high cheekbones, raven black hair, and large doe eyes of emerald green. 

He would start his first day of school tomorrow.

The first time after Hogwarts. 

Since leaving all his friends. The Dursley’s. The Wizarding world. 

Hopefully he won’t screw anything up. 

Who was he kidding?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Everyone! Just to let you guys know I managed to find a beta reader who has been so kind and patient with me and my crazy mind. Bucktooth22 will from now on be reading my chapters just to make sure they make sense and if I need to adjust anything so please keep that in mind when I am updating. And just to let you guys know the merging of the Harry Potter timeline and the Vampire Timeline will be mashed so it’s not going to fit exactly. Also, I have been receiving pm’s of people wanting this to be a male/female story and it will not be happening. This story will be slash with a pairing to be determined soon. Enjoy!

The Forgotten Brother Chapter 2

The raven-haired boy stood in the courtyard in front of the school, stunned. 

First, he awoke to his new cell-phone ringing. Turns out his transcripts were so good and combined with the placements tests that he took he will be part of the junior class. A ‘fifteen-year-old’ soon to be in crowded rooms with hormonal, rambunctious, teenagers who thought more with their hormones than with their brains. 

Joy. 

Harry was glad he thought to go shopping before his first day or he would have stuck out like a bludger among snitches. It was certainly a step up from the 4x too large garments of Dudley’s. 

Harry had been one of the shortest in his class back at Hogwarts. Due to the treatment, he received from the Dursleys. He knew that what they did to him was wrong, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was his own fault. 

He was an unwanted addition to the Dursley household. He was a freak left on their doorstep at the wishes of no one, but a manipulative headmaster who wanted him meek. Suppressed. Utterly vulnerable to the world around him. Dependent on all those who showed him even a sliver of kindness. 

And that was what he was. For a time. 

Harry’s summer had not gone well. Not at all. While Vernon and Petunia were intimidated by his godfather being out in the open, they knew that he could not perform magic and made sure he could not contact Sirius. 

The first letter he received from Sirius led to Hedwig being caged with a hefty thick lock, his wand, trunk, and books locked into his cupboard and mocked that there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. 

He didn’t even receive any letters from Ron or Hermione over the summer, making him feel even more lonely and forgotten. 

Forgotten, the perfect definition of him. 

Then Ron and his family invited him out of the blue to the Quidditch World Cup. He was eager to see his friends again and the entire Weasley clan. Even Hermione was there along with the older Hufflepuff Seeker named Cedric and the Malfoys. 

He had wondered how the Weasleys could afford to attend the world cup. If the Malfoys, the Bulgarian minister, the minister of magic, and many other wealthy people were there, then how could the Weasley’s afford to take their whole family with guests?

When he heard Lucius Malfoy comment that even the Weasley’s house couldn’t amount to the value of the tickets he had at the top box it made him pause. He put it aside though after the attack at the cup. 

When he returned to Hogwarts in the fall for his fourth year, he could not believe what had happened. 

When Harry learned there would be no quidditch that year he was devastated. Flying was the one thing that made him feel alive and now it was taken away from him. He especially wanted to make it up Gryffindor after what happened the year before. 

The Triwizard tournament. A competition so revered and respected that the winner received eternal glory and a thousand gallons prize. 

If it was so glorious, how come no one could remember the previous winner? And did he hear right that people have died during the tournament? What was up with these people?

As he waited at his table to learn who would be the champion for Hogwarts, he felt something off. The little shiver that ran down his back whenever he felt danger. It had served him well over the years, and he knew something was about to happen. 

When he heard his own name from Dumbledore’s lips he was stunned. He could not move until one of his bunkmates shoved him, breaking him from his shock. 

After going into the side room to gather with the rest of the champions it felt like his life was falling apart again. Nothing he could say would change their minds. The professors didn’t believe him. The foreign headmasters didn’t believe. And soon, he learned his own friends did not believe him. 

It was like a rug had been pulled out under his feet. All the people he had thought to be friends turned their backs on him. 

Even though Harry had lived multiple lifetimes he tried to believe in the best of people. He did all he could to make those around him feel happy and comfortable, doing little to do any of the same for him. 

Turns out no matter how much Harry had done for Gryffindor or Hogwarts, every year he has been faced with distrust and hatred. 

He had even been locked out of his dorm the first two nights after being declared the fourth Triwizard champion. When he confronted professor McGonagall and she spoke with his dorm mates he thought the issue couldn’t get any worse. 

He was wrong. 

The first night since he was allowed back in his room was the final straw. 

For when he walked into his room, alone, his gaze filled with horror and anguish. 

There on his bed was his photo album, firebolt, and invisibility cloak. 

Torn apart and destroyed. 

Nothing put shreds of paper, broken twigs, and tears of fabric. 

“I am sorry, Master.”

Harry turned to meet his longtime friend. The being who had been with him through it all. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Death. It was mine. I was foolish to think they wouldn’t turn on me the first chance they got.” 

Death tilted his head. “What will you do now?”

Harry shook his head and looked out the window gazing at the stars as they shimmered in the sky. “Leave. I think its time to go back to where it all started. Make some new memories there.”

The entity shimmered as he went to stand at the side of his bed. His hands picked up the no longer shimmering pieces of the cloak he had laid on him when he first woke up. 

To Harry it was more than just a cloak that could go invisible. When he first saw the cloak, it wasn’t even an invisibility cloak. It, however, was a part of the one that Death himself wore. He who tore a large piece of his own cloak to protect Harry from the cold. 

“You know what might happen if you go back,” rasped Death. 

With that Death informed him to go get his belongings and he would take Harry to Gringotts.

It was there he learned of the deceit. Dumbledore was his magical guardian who had left him with the Dursleys against the direction of his parent’s wills. Dumbledore had also been stealing Harry’s money ever since the day he lost his parents. He stole over a million gallons from his vault that include precious family heirlooms such as the sword of Gryffindor, the Potter family pensive, books, and others. He had even been using the two seat the Potter’s had in the Wizengamot to pass legislation on his behalf. 

Money was also taken from his vault by Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and even Ginevra Weasley. When he saw the illegal marriage contract between him and the obsessive bint who was stupid enough to talk to an enchanted diary and only spoke to her on a handful of occasions made him sick. 

The number of potions, compulsions, and blocks to his magic made even the goblin Ragnok flinch in sympathy. Which did not happen with goblins. 

He immediately cancelled the contract and also put attempted line theft to the charges against those he believed to be family. 

The worst of it was the documentation that listed Sirius as his godfather and Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper for the Potter’s. 

And at the bottom of the document under witness was the name Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Signed and dated shortly before James and Lily Potter’s death. 

Death agreed that he needed to leave and to let the goblins do the work. To get compensation for the obvious deceit of the Weasleys and made sure everything was set with his emancipation and muggle papers. 

He was now in mystic falls. It was his first day of school. 

In front of him was a marching band, cheerleaders, people dressed in 19th century costumes, and even a middle age woman barking orders at several people about chairs. 

Merlin, he completely forgot it was Founder’s Day. 

Shocking. 

But not as shocking as the fact that Damon and Stefan Salvatore were not 20 feet from him. Staring at him with their jaws on the floor. 

Today couldn’t really be that bad, could it?


End file.
